The invention relates to a boom lift product and, more particularly, to supporting structure for a boom lift product that is expandable and retractable between a stowed/transport position and a working position.
It is desirable with a boom lift product to provide a stable and secure base when a platform supported at an end of an extendible boom is used in a raised position. Stability can be achieved through the use of outriggers, counterweights and the like. A wider wheel base also provides added stability, but a wider wheel base has limitations for transport since a width of the more stable wheel base typically exceeds maximum limitations for transport or on-road travel.
It would be desirable for supporting structure for a boom lift product to include an adjustable wheel base that is wider in a working position and narrower for transport.